Fukigen na Mononokean Wikia:Manual of Style
"This is the '''Manual of style' guideline."'' The '''manual of style' guideline was created to help all contributors and show them what is expected to be on the article pages that are created on the .'' Article Page Layouts 'Character Pages' * Main — A brief introduction of the character. This appears immediately below the title of the page and above the "Table of Contents" or the "Appearance" section, whichever applies * Infobox — Use this template for the characters. * Appearance — Description of what the character looks like and his usual wardrobe scheme * Personality — Description of the personality of the character * History — The history of a character ** Please write this section in past tense. * Plot — The plot line of the character. ** Use manga chapters as the primary reference of the plot lines, unless it is the plot is from an anime-only scene, i.e. original in the anime (this does not count minor deviations from the manga chapters). ** Please write this section in present tense. ** Each "arc" must be listed in separated headers (Fuzzy Exorcism (Chapter 1), Ant Exorcism (Chapters 2-3), etc.) * Abilities - List here all known abilities of the character with their description * Relationships '''- List here all significant relationships of the character * '''Creation and conception — The creation and the concept of the character. ** Only add it if the official information has been given. * Trivia — Proven trivial facts about the character * Quotes — Important quotes attributed to the character *'References' — The sources where the information is taken from. Simply put References at the very end of the source editor and all included references in the article will be curated :Categories — Only the following can be used to categorize character pages: Characters, Male/''Female'', Human/''Yokai'' 'Chapter Pages' IMPORTANT NOTE: Only create chapter pages once official English translation by Crunchyroll has been released! * Main — Write this section with this format: Chapter title (, ') is the of the Fukigen na Mononokean series, written and illustrated by Kiri Wazawa. * '''Infobox — The infobox that must be used for the manga chapters can be viewed template here. * Overview — A short summary of the chapter (a summary of the plot). * Plot — The full summary of the chapter. * Characters in Order of Appearance — List the characters in order of their appearance in the chapters. If the character have not yet appeared properly before the chapter, ** Embolden their name if it's their first proper appearance ** Italicize their name if it's the first time they were mentioned ** Italicize the characters if they were only seen briefly in the chapter and have yet to properly appear ** Put "(mentioned)" after their name if they were mentioned but have already properly appeared or have already been mentioned in previous chapters :Categories — Always categorize Chapter pages with Chapters 'Episode pages' * Main — Write this section with this format: Episode tittle (, ') is the of the Fukigen na Mononokean. * '''Infobox — The infobox that must be used for the anime episodes can be viewed here. * Overview — A short summary of the episode (a summary of the plot). * Plot — The full summary of the episode. * Characters in Order of Appearance — List the characters in order of their appearance in the chapters. If the character have not yet appeared properly before the chapter, ** Embolden their name if it's their first proper appearance ** Italicize their name if it's the first time they were mentioned ** Italicize the characters were only seen briefly in the chapter and have yet to properly appear ** Put "(Mentioned)" after their name if they were mentioned but have already properly appeared or have already been mentioned in previous chapters * Anime and Manga Differences — Write in here notable differences of the anime from the manga :Categories — Always categorize Episode pages with Episodes 'Overall' * All chapter and episode plots and overviews must be in present tense, unless it's a flashback. * If creating a new page for a character, always use their names in this form: as the page title. * Refer to the characters by their first names all across the wiki. This aims for the uniformity in the wiki. * Use the manga chapters as the primary reference of information, unless the information is from an anime original plot. * If you are unsure of the information you are about to include, use the talk page of the article (this can be found at the drop-down menu besides the edit button), to ask for the reliability of the information, create a discussion post, or ask an .